Tears in Tokyo
by wolves-eye
Summary: She danced in the rain, uncaring of the fact that she was bound to catch a cold. InuYasha watched her grace as she twirled in circles, her body barely visible in the outrageous downpour. InuKag oneshot, lotsa fluff!


Well this is a relativly short one but none the less i like it. Of course i don't own Inuyasha but the idea is clearly mine. and so is this story.

Thanks Toast for the Summary! mine are too crappy

--------------------------

The sky had opened up spilling its tears on Tokyo, the rain rushed through the slippery streets, pouring off the colorful umbrellas of those who braved the storm. Children splashed through the puddles, drenching their yellow rain boots in thick coatings of mud. Safe on the Shrine's grounds, Kagome hummed to the rhythmic beating, the melodious pace of her heart and the rain thumping in harmony. The warm water trickled down her face, cascading at her nose and leaking into her open mouth. Her raven black hair was plastered to her white blouse, the soft cloth defining every curve in her body as she twirled in the downpour.

Inuyasha grimaced at the muddy water Kagome was dancing absentmindedly in, her bare legs were getting caked with mud kicked up by her feet.

"Your going to get sick ya' know," He called to her from underneath her porch. She nodded, a smug smile tugging at her lips as she stopped dancing to lift her hands up to catch the rain.

'I know!"

"Well if you get sick we ain't staying' longer, we're going back as soon as your done here..," He reminded her, becoming slightly annoyed at her negligence towards him. Actually she had been acting as if he hadn't been there at all. Inuyasha sighed, plopping to the ground and pulling his knee's to his chest. His golden eyes never missed a move she made. The rain had drowned her sweet cherry blossom scent, but through the hazy storm he could still see her. Her body held the elegance of a swan, each twirl and hand motion easily sown together, her feet moving swiftly below her.

"Okay Mr. Impatient why don't you come out here," she laughed, beckoning with her soaked palms, "it feels so nice!" she let out another shrill giggle, bounding over to his side. Inuyasha failed to find anything enjoyable in frolicking stupidly in the rain. Kagome leaned towards his face, cocking her head to the side, Inuyasha gently forced a smile.

"No thanks."

"Aw you scared of the water?" She grinned playfully, tugging his white puppy ears in a teasing matter. Her fingers caressed the silky fur, Inuyasha found himself unknowingly growling in pleasure, his eyes closing tight as she continued to stroke them. He managed to respond just barely between her heavenly ear rubs.

"No I just prefer being wet to being dry, sunshine over rain," He declared eyes still closed. She stopped, pulling her fingers away (much to his displeasure) and laying them on her lap.

"Really?"

"Yeah the rain is annoying, I can't smell much. It drowns out everything," his glance shifted to the side.

"Well ya know, whoever says 'only sunshine brings happiness…, has never danced in the rain," She grinned impishly, pulling her knee's up and rocking slowly. Kagome trapped his eyes in her hypnotic gaze, his body suddenly overwhelmed with a rush of warmth. His mouth went dry, hanging agape at her words; he couldn't think of a response. Kagome blinked, the rain water fluttering off her lashes.

"Don't try to respond to that, its true," She told him, pulling herself off the concrete ground, and stretching her hand out to him. Inuyasha's cheeks flushed, the tender warmth creeping up on his face and spreading into a blush.

"Fine," He grasped her hand tightly, allowing her soft fingers to curl up inside his. He couldn't suppress his smile as she excitedly led him out into the rainstorm. She took her fingers out of his grasp, her face openly welcoming the rain back she lifted her head to the heavens and let out a giggle. Inuyasha watched her in awe, the way she pranced around, her hands ruffling her damp hair.

This was the girl he had fallen for, the exact reason she had enchanted him was this. How she had always managed to make the worst seem the best.

"Kagome…," He whispered, honey glazed eyes still trailing her movements, but he remained still, allowing the water to coarse through his silver hair, onto his face.

"Hey…, Kagome!" he shouted as the rain's pace hardened, pounding against the concrete like hail. She stopped only briefly glancing at him and skipping back into her graceful dance.

"Yeah?" in a second she was at his side, her hands behind her back, feet crossed, squishing as she shuffled them anxiously. Kagome beamed up at him like a little girl awaiting praise, her lips curving up into a cute smile.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, thrusting her into a tight embrace, he buried his head in her raven black hair; the cherry blossom scent still lingered in her hair. He wrapped his arms around her back, keeping her against him as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. A warm sensation tingled his spine; she didn't pull back but fully gave in to his passion, eagerly deepening the kiss. He grinned on her lips; she daintily latched her arms around his neck.

When Kagome pulled her head away, she gave him a curious look, her eyes glistening with bliss. She wondered if he could hear her heart flutter madly in her chest. Pressing his forehead against hers he dragged a claw along her skin, shivers heating every muscle in her body. He wanted her more with every rapid pace his heart raced at. She felt his eyes skimming her body, caressing her as if remembering each curve, each visible scar on her entire body. She ignored the cold chill the rain had brought now, her arms wrapped tighter tasting a bit of the warmth pulsing off of his body.

"I love you…," he whispered in her ear, nuzzling the side of her head as he spoke words too soft for her to hear. Kagome collapsed in the embrace, overwhelmed with joy she whispered back, "I love you too."

"Kagome…,"

"Hmm?" still deeply intoxicated with bliss.

"It rains the hardest…on those who deserve the sun," She laughed, tears glazing over her chocolate eyes.

"You're right," she whispered and he stilled. He could stay like this for an eternity, Kagome safe in his arms, the rain's swift pulse the music to accommodate their love.

"I'm always right."

---------------------

yeah the sappy qoutes about rain are from two random icons on photobucket XD but R&R? Reviews are deeply appreciated. And any suggestions for a good Inukag song fic are too.


End file.
